Question: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $-7$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $6$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (8x + 6) = \color{orange}{-6(8x+6)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{-6(8x+6)}$ do? $-6(8x+6)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(8x+6)-7$.